Another Chance
by TL22
Summary: An unexpected meeting


A/N: This is a little story I wrote a long time ago. I have cleaned up the dialogue, and it should be much easier to read. The story is a 70's show pairing I have never read about. I think with all things considered; it is a very natural pairing. See if you can guess who it is before I spill it at the end of the story. Read and hopefully enjoy

ENCOUNTER

He was very tired, when the welcome to Point Place sign appeared alongside the road. A small jolt of energy shot through him. He glanced at the radio and the green tinged numbers told him it was 930PM, still time for him to get a couple of drinks at Bud's, the local dive. Actually he preferred dives. Nobody was to talkative in them. They were to busy thinking about where they went wrong in life.

The exit ramp appeared in his head lights and he smoothly down shifted two gears as he navigated the sharp turn. After a couple of minutes he saw Joe's Bar on his right and he turned his Ford F-250 into the parking lot.

Upon entering he noticed it was a real slow night. The washed out blonde who was the bartender looked at him and said long time no see.

"Yeah, there was a major ice storm in Southeastern Virginia. So the company sent us there to put the power lines back up. They had power companies from as far away as Canada trying to fix that mess."

"What can I get you?"

"I'll take a Bud and a shot of bourbon."

"Marie set the drinks down. " Are you going to be around for awhile?"

"Did you know that one half inch of ice on a power line adds five hundred pounds to the line."

"No shit, where did you go in Virginia?"

"I went to the Virginia Beach, Chesapeake area. What a mess, actually it was beautiful. The trees were coated with ice. They looked like something out of a fairy tale. Even the downed power lines were beautiful. It was stunning to look at during the night with all the different flashing lights."

"Why don't they bury the cables like we do here?"

"He took a sip of his beer. "Can't, there is a high water table."

Marie looked at him "A high what?"

"Water table, being in a low lying swampy area; you dig and you hit water."

"Oh, Okay, I guess that makes sense. Do want another round?"

"Sure."

Marie brought the round over and walked away to tend to another customer.

As he savored the drink he was reviewing his life. Then he laughed out loud. _Hell_ here I am sitting here thinking about where I went wrong in life. Money was not a problem; it just felt like life was passing him by. He landed a, well paying, job as a lineman for a local electrical company. There was something missing. He did admit to himself that he could be an outright ass at times.

He looked down the bar and saw an attractive blonde girl nursing a beer. He knew her from someplace. He just could not place where; one way to find out. So he strolled down the bar to where the girl was sitting.

The girl looked up. "What do you want?"

"I know you."

"You should, we dated once in high school."

"We did? What is your name?"

"Go away."

"If we went out, why do you want me to go away?"

The girl sighed. "Just go away."

"Come on, let me buy you a drink."

"Look, if you don't go away, you're going to wonder why your testicles are hanging from your ears."

"Good God, I must have really pissed you off."

"You did, you're an ass."

The electrician looked around. "Whatever." and walked back to his seat.

Once back at his seat he thought to himself, That was unpleasant.

He finished his drink. "Take care Marie, I'll see you later"

On The Road

"Crap, crap, crap, crap." She said as her car died.

The lights and radio worked. The engine turned over, but the car would not run. You know she thought to herself, they ought to invent some kind of phone you can put in a car for times like this.

The blonde was contemplating her situation. It was cold and dark The road she was on was lightly traveled. She tuned off all her lights and just left the flashers on.

About a half hour later she saw headlights coming down the road. She jumped out of the car and started waving her arms. The big ford F-250 coasted to a stop. A man got out.

Her heart sank. It was the guy from the bar she had a encounter with last week.

He walked up to her. "Well what do we have here? Oh, it's you, my favorite friend. I'd help you, but I'd be afraid my testicles may get severed."

"Hey look, I am sorry about that. Could you please help me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because, maybe you're no longer an ass; besides; it's cold and even you would not leave me here to freeze."

"Trust me it's tempting. Pop your hood and I'll see what I can figure out."

He took his flashlight and slowly and methodically looked over the engine. "Looks like everything is connected; go ahead and try starting it."

She turned the key and the engine turned over but did not start.

"Whoa, I see the problem."

"What is it?"

"You have a cracked distributor cap."

"How do you know?"

"Well for one thing there are sparks flying all over the place, everywhere, but where they need to go, the spark plugs."

"So how do you fix it?"

"You don't, you buy a new one, and I would say all the auto stores are closed now; except for midnight auto."

"Where are they located?"

"Where ever there is a 1975 Chevrolet, with a 283 engine."

"What do you mean?"

He laughed. "You find the same car as you have and then steal the part you need."

"You're kidding""

"Yes I am. I think my hubcap lifting days are behind me."

In a pleading voice she asked. "What can I do?"

"Look jump in. I will take you back to town."

"I appreciate it. I am sorry about the way I treated you in the bar last week."

"Don't worry about it. I probably deserved it at one time."

"Tell you what. Give me a lift back to the bar and I will buy you a drink. It is the least I can do."

"Hop in let's go."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Joe's bar. The couple walked in and took two stools at the corner of the bar. "Two Buds Marie"

He turned to the blonde. You said we dated in high school. Why don't I remember you?"

"Let's just say you were the biggest jerk I have ever been around. You were the quarterback with an ego the size of Wisconsin. I was a sophomore cheer leader. You asked me out, and about thirty minutes into the date I figured out what you were after. You expected me to roll over because you were Mr. Quarterback."

"I am sorry about that. I did a lot of things in my past, I am not too proud of."

"I quit the cheer squad on account of you and then I picked up a largely undeserved reputation for being a slut. Let me ask you, why is it that a girl has sex, and she is a slut. The guy is a hero."

"I wondered why you had that reputation Laurie. I promise I did not say anything to cause that."

"Actually it was started by some jealous girls. I can't blame that on you. So when did you recognize me?"

"Driving over here it came to me that you are Foreplay's sister."

"Took you long enough Casey I did not think I had aged that badly."

"Oh you haven't. You're still foxy. Hey look. You want to start fresh?"

"What do you mean Casey?"

"You know. I'd like to take you out. I do mean someplace besides Burger King."

Laurie looked at him thinking. "Alright, I will give you another chance, but under one condition."

"Casey laughed "Oh boy here we go. What is your condition?"

"You need to fix my car. In other words no fix no date" Laurie looked serious and started laughing.

"You're on Laurie. You have a deal and a date.


End file.
